The Announcement of Two
by Chesca Tipton
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi have an announcement to make that seems to spread through Konoha faster than Ino can gab about it. KakaSaku with slight GenmaTemari and ShikaIno


**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Naruto or any of the relating characters.

**Author's Notes**: I still have not entirely decided if my KakaSaku One-Shots are in any way related to this story line. It iis/i however a continuation of my Genma/Temari fanfic. Please enjoy!

-

-

**The Announcement of Two**

-

-

The afternoon sun beamed in through the windows of the Hokage Tower as if to congratulate the pink haired woman who was currently seated on the other side of the Fifth's desk, waiting for a response.

"You're not serious are you?"

Sakura nodded to her Shishou. "It was Kakashi's idea," she grinned.

Tsunade sat back in her chair to contemplate what her student had just told her. She watched as the young kunoichi bounced her two-year-old nephew on one knee. Out of all the things this blossoming young woman could have sprung on her old teacher, it had to be this, nearly flooring Tsunade.

After breathing a heavy sigh she finally gave in, "All right, but only if both of you are serious about this."

"We are." She smiled, "That's why we thought of you. You of all people are by far the most deserving of this, wouldn't you agree? After all, it's your fault that I married him in the first place," she said with a smirk then looked down at the blonde boy in her lap. He giggled, grabbed her face rather forcefully and planted a sloppy kiss on Sakura's cheek. She wiped her cheek and smiled down at him.

"Are you absolutely positive that you want to name your child after me?" she asked again.

Sakura giggled at the frazzled woman. "Yes, Shishou!"

"Alright, fine, but on one condition," she paused looking into big green orbs full of admiration.

"Name it."

"I want to be your Midwife," she declared.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Lady Hokage!" she grinned at the blonde woman.

Tsunade sat back in her chair again, "I just never thought you'd want one of these so soon," she gestured in the general direction of the small boy, "let alone two at once."

"Well, it's not like I had much of a choice in the matter…" the pink haired kunoichi muttered more to herself than her mentor, but Tsunade heard her and raised an eyebrow.

Embarrassment plastered across her face, Sakura moved to cover Omi's ears. She leaned in closer to the older woman and whispered, "I think that old wives tale is true."

The Hokage raised both her blonde eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm just lucky that I'm not going to have a litter!" Sakura blushed releasing Omi's ears from her firm hold and sinking back into her chair.

Tsunade was fairly certain that she didn't need to know that, but she laughed all the same with the mother-to-be.

"Sakura, what did your parents say when you told them?" she inquired.

Her student didn't respond at first but instead looked down lost in thought. "I haven't told them yet," she finally stated.

"They weren't exactly thrilled to begin with when I married Kakashi. My father accused him of many unpleasant things, you know that," she sighed looking back at her Shishou.

"I do, but don't you think they'll want to know about their own grandchildren?"

"Yes, I'm sure they will, but I'm just not ready to tell them. Of course I'm not going to wait around until the babies are born to tell them, Shishou." Sakura watched as the Hokage's expression softened again.

"My mother seems to have become accustomed to him, mask and all. Thankfully he doesn't take those damned books with him when we have dinner there, but unfortunately my father still thinks that Kakashi is too old to be going after someone my age. It's not like I'm _THAT_ young, really!" Sakura slumped a little more before the boy in her lap snuggled into her, burying his face into her cleavage.

"Look on the bright side, dear. When you tell them, your mother will be too thrilled about making plans for the baby shower to even let your father have time to stew about Kakashi being the one to impregnate you," she leaned forward folding her hands on her desk with a wide devious smirk plastered across her face.

Sakura thought a moment then responded, "There is always that." Her cherry lips drew up at the corners.

Omi giggled at the faces the two women were making.

Halfway across town four Shinobi men sat at their favorite bar sipping sake and discussing Kakashi's news.

Genma was the first to congratulate him. "I can't believe you did it! You're finally going to spawn, Hatake! And you just i_had_/i to top all the other Shinobi in the village by having two at once!" he laughed in jest at his friend's expense.

Shikamaru groaned, "Ah, Kami! Now Ino is going to go be all up in arms about having to help the two of you get ready for them!" He sighed heavily, groaning into his hands, in true Shikamaru style, about how _troublesome_ women, especially his wife, will forever be.

"Don't worry, man! I'm sure that Temari will be more than willing to help out too," Genma said patting Shikamaru's shoulder sympathetically.

The Shadow Manipulator groaned again. He didn't like having to deal with all of the pre-baby stuff when Ino got pregnant, now he was going to have to go through it all over again all because her best friend, or sister as she put it, was pregnant.

"Well, I think it's great that you're going to be a father, Hatake," stated the fourth member at the bar.

"Thank you Iruka," Kakashi nodded to his comrade and close friend.

Just then Gai walked in, clad in his ever-present green spandex, to join the men at the bar.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, I have just heard the news! Congratulations my good man! Young Sakura must be very happy about this!" he also patted Kakashi on the back almost making Kakashi choke on his sake. "We must have a challenge in celebration of your soon to be family!" he grinned waiting for Kakashi's answer.

Kakashi let out a sigh at his old friend shaking his head.

"Not today Gai, maybe another time, ne?"

"Alright, as you wish my eternal rival, but I will be back to challenge you soon! I must find Lee and tell him this good news!" he said before sprinting out the door of the bar and back into the sunshine.

Kakashi waved in the general direction of the door not bothering to look over while ordering another round of sake for his companions as well as himself.

Sakura now walked down the sterile halls of the hospital despite the fact that this i_was_/i her ib_**one**_/b/i day off this week after pulling too many double shifts, but alas that was just part of the unwritten job requirements when you were the chief medic in Konoha.

She was carrying Omi in her left arm and his necessity bag in her right.

"Mama!" he shouted, jumping from Sakura's grasp and sprinting as fast as his little legs could carry him to Ino, who was just finishing up her own shift.

The blonde squatted down to open her arms up to her overly excited son.

"Omi, baby! Did you have a good day with Auntie Forehead?"

She stood and walked over to said "Auntie".

"Mmmmhmmm!" he nodded vigorously in his mother's arms. "Auntie i_Sakura_/i took me to see Granny Tsunade and they talked a _lot_!"

"Oh, I see," she grinned. "So," she started, ocean eyes turning to Sakura while her son snuggled into her arms, "how did Tsunade-sama take it?"

"She was rather surprised that I would ask her of such an honorific thing, but she was very happy. Her only condition was that she be my Midwife."

"Sounds fair enough," the blonde stated.

Ino lead them out of the hospital and down the road chatting about this and that. Mostly about the unborn twins, until they neared the shopping district.

Ino needed to stop into the Yamanaka's flower shop to pick something up from her mother.

"Obba-san!" Omi shouted running to Ino's mother.

"Hello Okaa-san, how are you?" Ino hugged her mother over the squirming toddler.

"Hello, dear. I'm doing well. And what about you, Sakura? Ino told me the news yesterday. I'm sure that most of the village is going to be counting down the days until the birth. First set of twins in a very long time, I'd imagine," she smiled.

Sakura walked over and embraced her best friend's mother happily. A woman she valued as much as her own mother, but neither above Tsunade.

"In over three decades, _mom_," Ino corrected her.

The older woman simply smiled at her daughter.

The Yamanaka's were like a second family to her. Even through her childhood when she and Ino had considered themselves "_rivals_", always trying to win the affection of one Uchiha Sasuke. After they had moved on from petty rivaling, they in turn discovered a deep kinship as best friends. Sakura now held the honorary title of being one of Omi's godmothers, the other being Temari.

"We were just on our way to do a little shopping. Would you like to come, Ikana-san?" Sakura asked Ino's mother.

"That's a lovely offer, my dear, but still I have orders to fill. Maybe another time."

Sakura took a side-long glance at Ino who was looking down at her watch, "Alright then."

"Oh, Sakura dear, please tell your mother that Inoichi and I will be over for dinner Tuesday night. We can't make it Wednesday."

"I will, Ikana-san."

"Come on Forehead, we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Ino kissed her mother's cheek before darting quickly out the door with Sakura and Omi in tow.

"I don't see what the hurry is, Ino. After all, it's just a little shopping… isn't it?" Sakura looked over trying to keep up with her friends quickening pace.

"Ino?" the kunoichi growled, "you didn't, did you? I told you I didn't want to be registered here!"

Sakura was not pointing at the large sign that read "_**Baby Leaf**_".

"Look Forehead, this is where I registered for Omi, don't you remember? It's only the i_best_/i baby shop in all of Konoha!" she nearly shouted in excitement waving her free arm about as she moved Sakura into the shop.

"Welcome to Baby Leaf," the girl at the front counter greeted as the three walked in. Ino was the first one to talk, as always.

"She needs to get registered as of now!" she said nodding towards the kunoichi next to her.

"Ino-Pig, the babies aren't due for another seven months!"

"Yeah, and the sooner you get this out of the way the better, Forehead," she grinned.

"You're having twins?" the clerk asked impishly. "How wonderful! Congratulations to both you and your husband."

Sakura was not terribly amused, but she thanked the woman anyways.

The blue-eyed woman batted her eyelashes pleadingly with her best friend until she finally gave in.

"Fine! I'll register here if it'll shut you up," the slightly shorter woman sighed.

"Mommy, can I go play with the other kids?" Omi asked Ino pointing to the back of the store with equally big pleading pools of blue, which he assumedly did i_not_/i get from his father.

"Sure thing, sweetie-pie. Just don't stray out of my eyesight," she warned. After watching the blonde ball of energy she called a son retreat to the back of the store she turned back to her best friend, "I sometimes still can't believe just how smart he is for only being two."

"Well, he _is_ Shikamaru's son."

Ino made a half glare at her from the side, "So you're saying that he couldn't have gotten his smarts from me?"

"Nope, not at all. The most intelligent thing I remember you doing when you were two was hitting me upside the head with your Barbie Doll," the Cherry Blossom snickered.

Ino rolled her eyes but also laughed lightly with her best friend.

About two hours had passed and not a single one of the group of four had moved. While they continued to sit at the bar more familiar faces bombarded them. A loud-mouthed blonde, a tall, quiet brunette and an artist with odd taste in clothing were all currently clad in ANBU armor.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde shouted from across the room.

The Copy Nin didn't even look up when they approached. "I'm not your sensei anymore, Naruto," he said after taking a sip of his sake. "Haven't been for nearly eight years now."

Naruto ignored him. "Sasuke, Sai and I just got back from our mission and we heard the guys at the gate talking about you and Sakura-chan…" he paused expecting a reaction from the reserved man sipping sake in front of him but to his disappointment didn't get one. "Sooooooo… is it true? Is it, is it, is it?" he pestered.

Kakashi glanced over at Iruka with the most unimpressed look he could muster and asked, "Should I just start wearing a big sign on my forehead that says: "If you heard the rumor, it's probably true so please don't ask"?"

"Couldn't hurt," Iruka chuckled looking from Kakashi to the boys that recently entered the bar.

"So, Kakashi, have you and Sakura decided what to name your children?" Sai asked, shooing Naruto over.

"Yes," the Copy-Nin mused.

"Daddy!" shouted a blonde rocketing across the bar at Shikamaru, closely followed by Ino huffing at him angrily.

"You're not supposed to be in here, Omi," his father scolded picking him up.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled picking up his much shorter friend in a death grip of a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Naruto let go of me. You smell, damn it!"

"Oh, sorry. Haven't had a chance to take a shower yet. We had to come see if the rumors were true!" he bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly.

"No dobe, _you_ had to see and drag _us_ with you," Sasuke glared. "I would have been fine with finding out tomorrow after I've had a day to rest."

"Whinny baka," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and hugged her gently. "Congratulations, Sakura. Don't let _him_ near them when they're born. Maybe you should just wait until they are capable of running away from him," he smirked down at her with a side-glance at Naruto.

Sakura giggled.

"I have to go, but I'll see you all later," he said before kissing Sakura's forehead, touching her stomach lightly, saluting to the others and walking out the door.

"Hey wait, baka! Bye Sakura-chan," Naruto waved while running after Sasuke.

Sai looked up from his drawing to watch his teammates disappear out the door.

"Congratulations, Sakura," he too kissed her forehead.

Sai had stopped calling her "ugly" and "hag" years ago when he first kissed her at the tender age of seventeen.

The Artist-Nin asked her once to describe what love felt like. After her brief answer he paused, took her chin and he kissed her.

Not knowing what real passion was he didn't ever take it very far. She had not realized until that moment that he had harbored feelings of lust for her.

Sai rejoined ANBU shortly after she announced her engagement to Kakashi. Sakura had suspected as to the "why" but decided there was no longer a need to ask. She didn't feel it was necessary to hurt either one of them.

"Thank you, Sai," Sakura mouthed. The pale man never once looked over at her former sensei, he all the while kept his eyes locked on Sakura.

"I should probably go too. Goodnight, Sakura-san," he bowed his head slightly and left.

She didn't ever seem to know or understand just how truly deep his feeling ran for her. How much jealousy he actually felt when around her husband, but Sai knew that if anyone deserved this kunoichi above or at the very least equal to himself, it was Kakashi.

Sakura sighed then looked over at the rest of the group who were surprisingly not watching their little scene.

Slowly she let her two slender arms snake around her husband's neck and with a sultry voice whispered in his ear, "When I left you here you were sober. You were supposed to be in the same condition when we get home."

Kakashi decided to drain his last cup of sake before turning around to face the woman who was currently rubbing her nose against his ear.

"I am just as sober as the day you married me," he stated before pulling her in for a masked kiss.

"That still doesn't bode too well for you," she teased. " If I recall correctly you had a pretty nasty hangover that day thanks to a certain someone," Sakura shot a look to kill in Genma's direction before he received a thump on the head from his own wife. "So, just how much i_have_/i you had to drink?"

"Enough to know that I'm not _completely_ sober, but not enough to give me a hangover in the morning," he grinned hoping the near truth, not quite a lie spiel, would work this time on his overly skeptical wife.

"Uh-hu, really? So in reality that is?…"

"About twelve."

She sighed dramatically at him and slumped her forehead into his chest.

He stroked her hair, "Come now, oh wife of mine, it's not everyday that a man gets to celebrate his wife's pregnancy."

She sometimes wished that he didn't sound so damned appealing when he chuckled like that.

Glancing over at the others she sighed. Temari was draped over Genma, who was talking with Iruka, while Ino and Shika were getting up to leave. It was getting close to Omi's bedtime.

Ino hugged her best friend, "Goodnight, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early to start that routine check-up."

"Mmmm, goodnight guys," she lazily waved.

Iruka looked down at his watch, "I need to get going too. I promised Ayame I'd take her dress shopping tomorrow morning."

"Still only dating her, then? Bite the bullet man. Married life isn't so bad once you work out all the kinks," Genma grabbed Temari by her derrière to punctuate his statement. She smacked him playfully.

"Ayame and I agreed to take everything one day at a time. I just can't rush into something head on the way you seem to, Shiranui." He paid his tab and moved to Sakura.

"I'm sure they'll be beautiful, just like their mother," he kissed her forehead with affection despite her still being in her husband's arms. "Goodnight all. I'll see you at the mission meeting Tuesday morning," he saluted Temari.

"You didn't tell me you had a mission," Genma commented after Iruka left.

"It just came up today. I hadn't had the chance to say anything," she kissed him.

"Guess I'm just gonna have to catch you up with Sakura and Ino, then. That way you won't ever be sent out on anything over C Class missions," Genma said only to be smacked by his wife playfully, again.

A few moments passed before Temari looked over at Sakura who was leaning into Kakashi's chest looking back sleepily.

"Sakura, you look like you're about to crash. Do you want to put dinner off for another night?"

"No, no. We've been putting off this dinner for weeks now, and who knows when you'll be getting back from your mission," Sakura said trying rather unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

Temari eyed the pink haired medic through skeptical eyes. "There's always tomorrow evening, Sakura."

"Alright, fine. I'll go home and _sleep_ if you go home and do the same," she said with a smirk.

Genma chuckled at the half amused half annoyed look on his wife's face. Kakashi on the other hand slowly smoothed his kunoichi's bubblegum colored hair, "Come on then, my love. Let's let these two go home and _sleep_ so we can do the same."

"So," Genma began turning to a very leggy Temari as they all walked out the of the bar-heading their separate ways, "just how long _can_ you afford to sleep in tomorrow?"

She rolled her eyes but was fully intent on following Sakura's advice to go home and get some well-earned "_sleep_".

_**End**_

--

**AN:** Well, I'm finally posting these after many, many months of well... not.


End file.
